landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/The Land Before Time XX
The Land Before Time: The Wonderful Quest or Something is the twentieth installment in The Land Before Time series of animated movies. Synopsis A time travelling human girl comes to the Great Valley, and is immediately kicked out by the xenophobic Valley-dwellers. The kids help her find a way to get back to her home time, with the help of a goofy Kulindadromeus. Plot The film begins in the Great Valley, where Littlefoot and his friends are busy breakdancing, and they start singing the song, "Happy Happy Days". Their fun is interrupted when a magical rainbow streaks across the Great Valley, and a human girl falls out of the sky. She introduces herself to the Gang of Five as Alex, and they quickly become friends. However, Topps (referred to as "Mr. McTopsy" by the characters) storms into the scene, and rants about how strange creatures are not allowed in the Great Valley because they smell strange. He and the other Valleydwellers, including Hank and Mrs. Maia, banish Alex from the Valley, and threaten to punish the kids by grounding them for an hour if they follow her; the kids, as usual, pay no mind to the threat and follow Alex. When they meet back up with Alex, a dabbing fuzzy runner (Kulindadromeus) named Coolie jumps out of a tree, and sings the song "Twerking Time". The violent twerking and dabbing unfortunately grabs the attention of a sharptooth(Concavenator), who pops out of the ground, gnashing his teeth and waving his claws around. After a short chase, the kids run into Guido, who is sad because one of his teeth fell out. This prompts the song "Guido's Lament". After some reassurance, Guido joins the kids, Alex, and Coolie. After some walking, the protagonists walk into a time portal by accident, and end up in a modern city, where they learn to use mobile phones and dab. After a triumphant reprise of "Twerking Time", Littlefoot is captured by the sharptooth from earlier, and is taken to the sharptooth's evil lair, where he is hoisted above the villain's pool of sharks. The rest of the protagonists pace around wondering what to do, before Ducky finally uses the power of love to shoot a magic beam of concentrated happiness from her chest and save her longneck friend. The movie abruptly ends once Littlefoot is saved. Cast *Tony Amendola as Narrator *Eliott Flot as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera and Daddy Topps *Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie and Hank *Rob Paulsen as Spike *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Mike Myers as Guido and Mrs. Maia *Lacey Chabert as Alex *Seth Rogen as Coolie *Garlow Orr as Rearcrest Sharptooth Character debuts *Alex *Coolie *Rearcrest Sharptooth Species debuts: *Human *''Kulindadromeus'' *''Concavenator'' Songs *Happy Happy Days *Twerking Time (and reprise) *Guido's Lament The songs in XX were written by Bihl Rogerson. The score was done by Cory Lerios, who previously worked on the score for the television series. Reception The Wonderful Quest or Something was torn apart by critics (earning a -42% score on Rotten Tomatoes), to such an extent that the most positive review for the film (which gave the movie a 1/10) contained sentences such as "every single person who worked on this movie should be blacklisted from the animation industry". One of the more scathing reviews, which is rather curiously featured on the cover for the movie, states that the reviewer "wishes death upon those who worked on this movie". Trivia *This is the first movie in The Land Before Time series to have a score composed by Cory Lerios. The scores of the sequels prior were composed by Michael Tavera. *The movie had a limited theatrical release in Slovakia. **Almost certainly coincidentally, Slovakia fell into anarchy and eventually was disbanded during the film's run in the country. *In December of 2026, authorities in the San Francisco area in California arrested a man who was suspected of killing five people with an XX Blu-Ray disc. Goofs/Continuity *Ducky's eyes turn red in multiple shots throughout the movie. *For the entirety of the "Twerking Time" musical number, Spike's head is missing. *Guido mentions having teeth in the movie despite the fact that he normally lacks teeth, even in this movie. *Littlefoot's mother appears alive and well alongside Littlefoot's grandparents in the opening scene, contradicting her death in the original The Land Before Time. *In the climactic scene inside the "meat house", Littlefoot appears alongside his friends for the entirety of the scene, even though, in the scene, Littlefoot is dangling above a pool of sharks by a rope. *Guido's name is misspelled "Gweedo" in the credits. Category:Blog posts